deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool vs Saitama
Description These two may be parodies various superhero tropes, but they can also be two of the deadliest combatants in fictional history, as they are both bald. Interlude Wiz: An unkillable red suited anti-hero facing against One Punch Man. Boomstick: They are both bald! Honestly I don't know how this battle will be like but anyways let find out! Wiz: Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth. Boomstick: And Saitama, the One Punch Man! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Deadpool Wiz: Wade Winston Wilson was born in Canada, he was born to Thomas and Hailey Wilson. His mother died when Wade was five year old, his father abused him, causing Wade to grow up to be a thug. Boomstick: One of his friend shot his father! Wiz: Wade was also a fan of Captain America. Boomstick: He is a Fourth-Wall Breaker too. Deadpool: It's about time that I am in a battle. Boomstick: Oh you gotta be kidding me. Wiz: Deadpool! What are you doing here? Deadpool: You all seems to be forgot about my amazing Fourth-Wall breaking ability! Wiz: Let get to your origin story already. Boomstick: Wade was a mercenary looking for his chance to become the world's greatest superhero. Now this man right there, is Anti-Hero. Deadpool: My favorite toys are my katana, some grenade, my two beautiful machine guns, Infinty Gauntlet that I should steal from Thanos, and oh, my face too! Boomstick: Well that was... Strange... Wiz: Deadpool have superhuman strength, reflexes, agility, and stamina. Deadpool: Hey you forgot about my healing factor! Wiz: Ugh, will you leave? Deadpool: Nope. Boomstick: Man, Deadpool is one of character to be breaking the Fourth-Wall no matter which media he is in, but I didn't expect him to be here as well. Wiz: He can replace his entire organs and limbs within minutes, he can also survive getting blown up. Boomstick: He can dodges and catches Captain America's shield throw. Deadpool: That's right, I can catch my childhood hero's shield. I also defeated Taskmaster, Crossbones, Wolverine--''' Boomstick: Yes, Yes, we get it. Deadpool: '''Aww, you interrupted me, you jerk. Wiz: Deadpool is stealthy too, he snuck up on Daredevil, who can hear or sense that someone is going to attack him or not. And among his multiple weapons, he actually uses his sword the most. Deadpool: Well yeah, cause I love my sword! Wiz: Deadpool withstand punches from Blade, Daredevil, Colossus, and Captain America. Deadpool: You kinda forgot about Iron Fist. I can also evade and weave Carnage's tendrils, even Spider-Man has really hard time to avoid them! Boomstick: Alright, enough. It's time to analyze your opponent, Deadpool. Saitama Deadpool: So, this is the character I'm going to fight? Seems legit... Wiz: Deadpool, just go into battlefield. We'll be finish within minutes. Deadpool: Fine. Wiz: Saitama is a indifferent person. Even the foes pose no challenge tom him at all, so he does not take his hero work seriously. Boomstick: He claims that his ability to feel any emotions has dulled. And also that guy is one of a toughest man, before he started training in like his 20s, he destroyed a car to save a kid against that crab who looks similar to Crabmeat from Sonic... What's his name again? Wiz: His name is Crablante. Boomstick: Ah yes. Wiz: He can one-shot many monsters without too much effort. Boomstick: Oh boy, when he threw a punch at Genos' face, it caused the freaking mountain to be destroyed even though he didn't touch it at all. That was impressive. Wiz: To destroy a mountain range, you would need about 20,000 tons of TNT. Boomstick: Wow, that's a lot. Wiz: The combination of his attitude, unstoppable power, and kinda unimpressive appearance often causes his battles to become like anticlimactic. Boomstick: Saitama can also punch meteors, and with his strong punch, he can destroy a meteor. A meteor looks like it was about the size of Z-City, that type of meteor probably have killed dinosaurs before! Wiz: When he gets serious, it's allows him to leave an opponent in like a bloody puddle with these attacks, he can also finishes them off with just one punch. Deadpool: Are you guys done yet? I'm bored. Wiz: Yes, we are almost done. Deadpool: Okie Dokie. Boomstick: He can do 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, and other athlete stuffs. However, he doesn't have actual martial arts training. Wiz: Well, Despite his name "One Punch Man", he can punch different ways probably without even trying hard. Or punch hard, I guess. Boomstick: And like Batman, he doesn't kill people, he only beat them up. Well he probably does tho... I got to admit, he is pretty stronger than I expected! Saitama: If the heroes run and hide, who will stay and fight? Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Deadpool was playing Mario Kart, until he was annoyed by a noises outside. Deadpool went to check, he saw robots are attacking civilians, Deadpool then knew he has to save a day. He grab his weapons and went outside to shoot robots until Saitama enter in, Saitama punches all of robots, destroying them. Deadpool was furious that Saitama took his kill, he went to confront him. Deadpool: Hey! You took my kill! Saitama turn around and see that Deadpool is confronting him. Saitama: Who are you? Deadpool: Who am I? Oh, don't make me laugh. I am Deadpool! Saitama ignores Deadpool, and he was walking away, Deadpool pull out his guns. Deadpool: You thought you could walk away from me, Saitama? Saitama: Don't make me do this. Deadpool fires his gun at Saitama, which didn't do anything at all. Deadpool: Oh... So you are like Superman? Saitama throw his punch at Deadpool, which exploded him away, it sprayed blood everywhere. Saitama continues to walk away like he didn't care but Deadpool was still alive. Deadpool: You know I can't die right? Saitama: What the. How? Deadpool: Ooh, Adult Caillou is shocked. Deadpool puts his limbs back and he heals. Deadpool: Let's dance. Deadpool tries to throw his jab at Saitama but Saitama dodges and hits Deadpool hard enough to tosses him into building. Deadpool gets up and Saitama enters in the building. Deadpool: Is it just me or you looks like Ancient One? Saitama charges at Deadpool, Deadpool dodges and kicks Saitama, Deadpool then uppercuts Saitama. Saitama quickly punches Deadpool, then he uppercuts Deadpool, which tosses him into top of roofs. Deadpool: Man... This guy is tough as Hulk... Saitama punches Deadpool multiple times and slammed him into ground. Saitama: Give up, I don't want to do this. Deadpool pull out his swords, he jumps and swings one at Saitama, Saitama quickly ate the sword with his teeths. Deadpool: What? Saitama: Are you done yet? Deadpool: N--''' Saitama uppercuts Deadpool, that sent him flying in space, he was stopped by a giant man in purple suit, Galactus. Deadpool: '''Galactus? Thank god you're here. Galactus: What is it this time, Wade Wilson? Deadpool: Can I be your Herald again? I'll do a good job for you this time, please. Galactus: Very well. Deadpool has turned into Herald Deadpool. Galactus: Now you--''' Herald Deadpool: '''I'll be right back, Mr. Galactus. I have a opponent that I should defeat. Cya! Herald Deadpool flys away. Galactus: Fool. Back on Earth, Saitama was going to grocery, he heard that someone is coming for him, it was Herald Deadpool. Herald Deadpool shoots his power at Saitama, nearly destroying streets. Saitama: What?! You're back?! Herald Deadpool: Yes, and I have my amazing power now. So stay still... Saitama charges at him, Herald Deadpool shoots his power at Saitama, then he throw a punches at Saitama. Herald Deadpool hits Saitama away by his board, Saitama tries to punch Herald Deadpool, Herald Deadpool shoots his power at Saitama, making him angry. Herald Deadpool shoots his power at Saitama again, Saitama was slammed into building, Herald Deadpool enters in the building. Herald Deadpool: How does it feel now? Saitama has a serious face, he clenched his fists to ready to kill Herald Deadpool. Herald Deadpool: Now your tone changed, what happened? Saitama: Serious Consecutive Punches! Saitama punches Herald Deadpool so hard that his skins spraying nearly everywhere. Then Saitama prepares his harder punch at Herald Deadpool. (Show at the gif) Herald Deadpool sprayed blood everywhere, was ripped into pieces, Saitama sighed. Saitama: I guess this is over. Saitama turn around and walk away from building but suddenly he was shot in the chest... By Herald Deadpool, he didn't have legs, so he sit back in his board and drive at Saitama and he grab his throat. Herald Deadpool tosses Saitama at nearly space, Herald Deadpool manages to bring the sun at nearly earth, Herald Deadpool throws sun at Saitama. Saitama was burning, Herald Deadpool traps him in the sun, he then throw sun back to its spot. Herald Deadpool: Woohoo, I've won! =Poll= Who will win? Deadpool Saitama Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Wait what? How is that impossible? Deadpool: Haha, I told you guys I would win. By the way, this guy was one of my toughest opponent I ever face! Boomstick: No way, you cheated. Wiz: Guys, let all calm down, we have to explain how he won against Saitama. Deadpool: That's right, go ahead. Explain how I owned his ass. Wiz: Surprisly this was a close fight, but Saitama could have easily win against Deadpool if he hasn't turn into Galactus's Herald. Boomstick: I guess you are right... Wiz: Herald Deadpool can surprisly fight Silver Surfer, he was also fast enough to keep up with Silver Surfer. Boomstick: Not to mention he threw a sun at Silver Surfer, and survive being hit by a sun too! Wiz: Saitama was really strong and fast for Deadpool. But in the end, Deadpool, only thanks to him being Galactus's Herald, has outclassed Saitama. Boomstick: Well, it would be unfair fight for Wade if Herald Deadpool wasn't included. Deadpool: Well, can't blame me for winning. That was the only way. Advantages: Deadpool winner * Stronger * Can keep up with Silver Surfer * Smarter Disadvantages: Saitama loser * Stronger * Faster * Durable Boomstick: Saitama was a dead meat for Wade. Wiz: The winner is-- Deadpool: Deadpool! Ha, I got it right! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:One Punch Man vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1